


window snowflakes

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: I felt soft when writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Zenkichi and Sakon camp out during a snow storm.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi





	window snowflakes

The first thing that lets him know something's wrong is the cutting in of the radio or of his focus. It wavers quite often.

"—And that's an update on the weather,"

He snaps out of his thoughts and grips the steering wheel for a moment, looking to Sakon staring out of the window.

"What'd they say?"

Sakon turns to him and puts his hand on his chin.

"It'll be snowing heavily," He informs him, then goes back to looking at the snowflakes passing by, head resting against the window pane, Ukon fixed comfortably in his lap, "We'll need to find shelter or camp out,"

Zenkichi groaned, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

So they wouldn't make it on time? Not like he wasn't used to it, but it still sucked.

"Damn, that sucks." He murmurs, honest, then looks to Sakon, "So, on the way you wanna get coffee then?"

A hum and a nod later, he's wasting gas and turning around to civilization. 

Heading back into town doesn't take as long, thankfully. They're heading towards a coffee shop and shelter, with the buildings emerging notifying him of their destination. 

Sakon doesn't ask where they're camping out; somehow he's already figured it out. Or maybe he doesn't need simple topics explained to him. He's smart like that, Zenkichi thinks. 

They get their coffees, Sakon's black with sugar and his own a Galao, though all he knows is it's simple and delicious. Then, they settle into the car, letting the warmth seep from the vehicle.

"Who woulda expected this?" He laughs as they settle into their cold leather seats, right into his coffee, enjoying the flavor with a cheerful grin.

Sakon smiles, bringing the soft drink up to his lips and taking a sip. The winter storm rages on, each snowflake falling against the window, drifting along and spreading tiny patterns across the car window. It's a little foggy, but he can make out the tiny spikes and crystals against the window, tiny individuals forming into tiny clumps of snow.

"They did warn of it," He replies, taking another sip.

Zenkichi can feel something curl in his stomach— it twists fondly, a strange warmth rising in his chest— as he watches Sakon blow at the hot puffs as he curls two hands around it. It isn't the laugh that escapes his lips. 

It brings out a strange calm, and he isn't as concerned for being on time as he would usually be. Then again, being on time wasn't much his priority, more Sakon's, and he'd do his best to get them on time. That didn't mean it always happened; it rarely did, but the key was his effort. 

He should be more worried, but he's staring at Sakon. 

They're isolated from people, and as a social person he should mind that more, but he doesn't mind it as much as he should; it's not very lonely out here. He should be worried about his car and the possible mishaps a snowstorm could cause, but it isn't of particular worry. Not when Sakon's there.

"Yeah, they did, huh?"

He feels the calm twist at his heart when he hears him laugh. Any worry, if there was any to begin with, seeps from his shoulders and he laughs along with him.


End file.
